Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One such area is providing navigational information. Such navigational information may include, for example, a route for driving to a specified destination or a route for the purpose of exercising. An aspect of providing navigational information is the ability to determine another route based on various influences on the initial route. For example, a route for traveling to a destination may experience a traffic jam such that a detour route is needed. Also, a route for exercising may be too strenuous if, for example, the user is getting over a cold. However, such provided detour routes are useless if they do not overcome the influence of the original route. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing consumers with alternate navigational information in the cases of issues with originally provided routes.